Eclipse of the Moon and Sun
by SilverGlaive
Summary: Integral has secretly given birth to twins, but certain events make the leader of Hellsing have no choice but to give them up. Years later the twins are in trouble and find the one who gave birth to them. Strange things are happening in Hellsing.
1. Ch1 Beginnings

 DISCLAIMER- I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. They belong to Kohta Hirano. But I do own original characters and plot! Hooray for me! 

I'm just writing a basic scenario here. Integral gets pregnant...and all that stuff. But it is not going to be AxI. If people already read this, but didn't see their review anywhere. I'm reposting this story. I had _major_ editing to do. I look back on the original and I almost wept. It was that bad. 

'Thoughts'

_Telepathy_

_*~scene change or flashback~*_

______________________________________________________________________

~Chapter One: Beginnings~ 

It was over. Integral was in her room resting and the the nurse and doctor where cleaning up the mess left over from the birth a few minutes ago. Any mother would have been proud, happy or just plan relieved such a happy burden on their body was gone and a gift took its place. But not for Integral Wingates Hellsing. No, for her the trouble has just begun. 

The nurse after performing her duties in cleaning up came to talk to Integral in the room she was resting in. The nurse then knocked on the door. 

"Come in," replied the voice inside. 

"Sir Hellsing? Are you ready to talk about the...agreements yet?"

"Yes, lets get this over with."

"Okay, just sign these two sheets and they will go to the adoption agency."

"They? Oh God no. Twins?"

"Yes," replied the nurse in a monotone voice, "Yes ma'am, well...You still have a chance to change your mind. Also, do you wish to name them or let them know about their biological parents?"

"...I will not name them; I want them out of my life as soon as possible. Also, another no. They have no reason to know their...biological parents. What genders?"

"A girl and a boy. Why not? You can go see them if you want?"

"I have a...business to run. I won't be seeing them...ever."

Integral signed the papers and dismissed the nurse. Tomorrow she will have a plane to catch. 

Integral when she found out she was pregnant took great precautions. If anyone found out about the pregnancy before marriage or the mixed blood of the two newborns, chaos will definitely insure. Especially if the blood of Alucard flows in them. She then rented a small manor in America, although she loathed every minute of her so called vacation. She had Walter fax all the reports that needed to be done and told him to take care of the missions till she came back. Integral told nobody of her condition and didn't plan to any time soon. Walter thought she took his advise on a vacation and didn't question her sudden leave from Hellsing. Integral also commanded Alucard and Ceras to not follow her by any means. Ceras was quite surprised and confused on Integral's leave. Alucard knew exactly why. He was furious, but could do nothing of it. His master gave him an order and thus he must obey. So Integral went to her vacation leaving the rest of the organization oblivious.

_______________________________________________________________________

I think this went better then I thought! Chapter two will come out in a little bit. It's half done at the moment. Later. 


	2. Ch2 Memories

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. They belong to Kohta Hirano. But I do own original characters and plot! Hooray for me!

Hey, another chapter here. So enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate them. All will be explained in this chapter, well not everything. Thanks for your patients and reviews! I just have so many ideas for this! (Even though I just got one.)

Okay, I have to ask this… Is Integral 23 or 24 years old? I'm going to say 24 for this fanfic. If I'm wrong please tell me. It didn't say in the anime or manga about her age, so I can only guess.

'Thoughts'

_Telepathy_

_*~scene change or flashback~*_

________________________________________________________________________

~Chapter Two: Memories~

We, the readers, now see an empty alley of an unknown town, of an unknown location. Two shadows are occupying this dirty, wet alley. Both are of humanoid shape and size. We now listen in on their conversation.

"You're late." 

By the tenor of the one shadow's voice, we now know the one who made the comment is female. It now makes sense. The shadows hide her face and most of her body, for that matter, but her size and frame shows that of a young female.

"I know. Sorry 'bout that. It isn't easy sneaking around here unnoticed," replied the second shadowed figure.

This one is male, taller and wider in frame of that of the female. With a lower voice, but more friendly and kind. The female's voice is sharp and to the point.

"Do you have it?"

"Yes, you wouldn't believe what I had to do to get this though. You better be grateful!"

The male shadowed figure gives, what looks like, a small container to the female. The female smirks and nods her head curtly.

"Oh I will my friend, I will. These are very important to my plans," explained the female.

"How so?"

The female just lazily smiles. Shaking what we now realize is a prescription bottle of pills. 

"If we ever meet again I will have quite the story to tell you."

The male just nods, knowing that they will never meet again.

"Will I be in this tale?"

"No, you're an entire story all together!" the female laughed.

The scene changes and we see no more. The alley is gone and so are the two shadowed people with it.

*~_Hellsing Organization, present day_~*

Integral is working on her paper work in her office. This day is more morose than the other 364 days she must work in her spacious office. This day brings memories to her; some are good and most are bad. Taking out cigar and putting it in her ashtray, she scolds herself for thinking so childishly.

_We're just one big happy family; aren't we master?_

Alucard, with a grin on his face, starts to talk to his master through their bond. 

_I have no time for your prattle Alucard. Leave me be!_

_But you are so stressed master! What can you be thinking of? Perhaps this is an important day of some sort?_

Integral growled in her throat. She knows where her 'pet' was going with this conversation and she didn't like it at all. 

_My business is my own._

_Of course it is. I never said it wasn't, now did I?_

_What do you want? Hurry up. I don't have time to waste on you._

_I'm hurt…_

_Don't be._

Alucard appears through the portrait of Integral's father, looking at Integral with little interest. They both know what today is. Integral refuses to talk to him about the events that took place this day fourteen years ago.

"I mean it vampire. I command you as your _master_ to leave me alone. Do you understand _servant_?" voiced Integral, stressing the words master and servant to make her point across.

"As you wish _Sir _Hellsing" cackled the nosferatu. Then after that said he disappeared through the wall from which he came.  

'The bastard. He had to make these memories come at full force!'

Integral then rummaged through her desk and took out a cigar then crammed it between her teeth. Taking her lighter from her pocket and bringing the little fire forward to light her cigar. She started slowly to puff the smoke into her lungs. Closing her eyes and breathing slowly; she started to let the memories wash over her in waves. 

*~_flashback~*_

It was a year after the Incognito incident. Integral was twenty-five at the time. One day she received a letter from the queen. She read it over and burst with outrage. The queen wished for an heir to the Hellsing Organization within the next few years. 

'I am not going to marry and let some man try to wedge himself into authority here!'

And she didn't, but she will have an heir. Months later, she had picked out a donor with the help of her doctor. 'The queen might be displeased, but will be satisfied with the child.' 

The sperm donor she picked out suited her needs just fine. The picture showed a handsome young man in his thirties. Chestnut brown hair and azure colored irises, British born. He went to college and is now a doctor. 'Brains, looks and blood. Perfect.' She decided not to tell anyone yet. She didn't want any one to fuss and the disturbance would be annoying. 

She became pregnant three weeks after her twenty-sixth birthday. When she was three months into the pregnancy trouble started to arise. 

*~_end of flashback_~*

Integral shook her head from her thoughts. 'It's been exactly fifteen years from today since their birth,' mused Integral. She didn't miss them. She thought about a lot of 'what if's, but how can you miss something or someone you never met? Sighing she went back to her work. Another letter from the queen saying she wanted an heir for the organization. Didn't she already explained to her that she wished no decided that she will pick one of her cousin's children to take her place as head of the organization?  Lifting a few more envelopes she came across one from the intelligence group of her organization. 

"What is this?" she asked herself. She then opened the letter. 

________________________________________________________________________

There, finally finished with the second chapter. What do you think? The plot will pick up shortly, so please be patient with me. 


	3. Ch3 Iscariot Risings

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters or plot. The Hellsing universe belongs to Kohta Hirano. The only things I own are original characters. Well, at least I own _something _right? 

Many thanks to Alucard's Familiar for listening to my stupid plans for this story and helping me name one of my original characters. This chapter's for you AF! 

I am now going to use manga characters for this story. If no one read the manga yet don't fret! It's not important you really know who they are because they will not affect the story in any way.

'Thoughts'

*_Telepathy*_

**_Letter writing_**__

_~scene change or flashback~_

__________________________________________________________________________________

~Chapter Three: Iscariot Risings~

The readers again see the female shadow from chapter two. She is in a different location all together now. The room is old almost ancient. We can tell because of the furniture and surroundings, which most are covered in cobwebs and layers of dust formed by age. She is comfortably sitting in a chair near a table. The table is decorated with china and tea things. The strange thing is the lady across from the shadowed female wasn't serving tea, but she was serving something. 

"We meet again little one. For what purpose this time I wonder," said the lady across the table with a thick southern accent. 

"Yes Madam, you're the only one who I can talk to. The only one who understands," replied the female. We can tell in her tone that she has great respect for the figure in front of her. 

"Of course, I'm the only one you met like...us? Am I correct?"

"That will change soon I hope."

"Have you got them? Understand everything," says Madam. It seems she has motherly affection for her guest. 

"Yes, it took me a while, but I have all that I need to take my plans into action. The stage is set, the actors in place and the script written to what I want. Now the first act can begin."

"You're such a morbid character. I'm simply entertained when you speak."

The shadow just smiled and nodded idly taking a sip of the magenta liquid in the small teacup, but not before popping a pill into her mouth.

"Hmm, I too like it when it's warm."

_*~Hellsing Organization, Integral's Office~*_

"What is this?" mused Integra. She then opened the letter. 

**_Sir Hellsing,_**

**_Intelligence has reported Vatican activity in the U.S. in a state called Georgia. There is a sighting of Anderson and two others. Shall Hellsing intervene? _**

**_Intelligence Group Officer Triste_******

'The Vatican in America? Oh, bloody hell! Do they know? Maxwell is such a nosy little vermin, but how could he have found out? The records, notes, meetings, _everything _was in secrecy! The records are locked up tight and are not accessible to anyone, but me!' thought Integral. Why is all this coming back to haunt her now? She swore to herself a long time ago if those kids made trouble using their vampiric powers she would hunt them down and destroy them. "What could those Catholics be doing now?" she thought out loud. 

_*~Iscariot, Maxwell's Office, present day~*_

Maxwell cackled with glee on what was happening at the moment. 'Soon Anderson, Yumiko and Heinkel should find those brats. Then Hellsing will be in the palm of my hand!' he thought. Maxwell after the Incognito incident thought it would be perfect to find something to get Integral totally out of the picture. She all ready had so many strikes against her and many enemies would love nothing more than to see her out of Hellsing forever. He told his intelligence group to find anything about her, he didn't care about the costs and told them to do anything they can to find something. This lasted for a long time until they found something very peculiar, one first class plane ticket to America. He found it very weird that the leader of the Hellsing Organization wanted to go to that, in his opinion, heathen country. It took years to figure out what was going on and he was very happy that he knows now. 

'Anderson should have pin pointed the exact town the children are at by now.' "Not only will Iscariot be in charge of vampire activity in Italy, but will rise to control Hellsing as well!"

_*~Hellsing, Integral's Office~*_

 "Walter, please come to my office," said Integra on her intercom. 'There is no doubt in my mind that Iscariot is after something that doesn't belong to them,' she thought. After a few minutes, her loyal steward arrived. 

"Sir Integral?"

"Walter I would like Miss Victoria on a mission to America by tomorrow morning. Please get her prepared and I will brief her on the mission in a hour."

"Yes, Sir Integral."

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

Chapter three all done and ready for reading. Comments? Iscariot has found the twins and are in pursuit! What will the people in Hellsing do!? Find out next chapter, later. 


	4. Ch4 Travels

DISCLAIMER- I don't own the Hellsing universe. They all belong to Kohta Hirano. Original characters are mine though.

Hello dear readers, it's me SilverGlaive. I come with another chapter! Comments are highly valued. My muse will not stop hissing at me until I finish this story! Damn him!

Evil Plot Bunny: Hiss! 

Evil Plot Bunny starts to eyeball SilverGlaive and anything that moves. 

'Thoughts'

*_Telepathy*_

**_Letter writing_**__

_~scene change or flashback~_

______________________________________________________________

~Chapter Four: Travels~

We see the shadowed female again. This time she is alone and she is outside on top of a building's roof. The building is small, but bigger than most houses. If you listen closely, you can hear the chatter of small children inside. She has her eyes closed and her face towards the new moon. 

'Soon, very soon. All will be set right for you.' She sighs and lays down, her mind swimming in thoughts of the past and future. 'The actors will be coming soon to start the opening act. All of this is not in vain.' We hear a male voice call for her and she leaves the roof and goes into the building. 

_*~Hellsing, Integral's Office~*_

After sixty minutes, Ceras arrived in Integral's office looking very confused. 'Did I do something wrong? What have I done?' she thought. Many thoughts such as this were racing through her mind. 

"Relax vampire, you're not in trouble," said Integra while lighting the tip of her cigar. Ceras sighed in relief and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Integra took a moment looking at the dancing smoke coming from the burning tobacco. 'What to say to her that won't be too inconspicuous. Might as well make this plain and simple so that dunder head will get all of it.' "Miss Victoria I wish for you to go to America on a very important mission. I believe you have _matured_ enough to handle a mission such as this."

Ceras's eyes widened a bit. "Yes, Sir."

"Good, you will be leaving tomorrow. I'll write down everything you'll need to know in a document and you can read it on the plane."

A puzzled look came over the strawberry blond. "But why a document Sir? Can't you tell me now?"

"Are you questioning my authority vampire?" questioned Integral in a cold monotone voice. 

"No-No Sir Hellsing!"

"Good. Dismissed Miss Victoria. You'll be on the plane by 1:00 a.m., be ready."

Ceras said her goodbyes and left the room. 'Have to write it down; the walls have ears now a days.' Integral looked at the clock on her desk. It was now eight o' clock at night. She starts on the document knowing exactly what she will write. 

Alucard was very giddy at the moment. 'Ceras in America? Perfect! Hah hah! So, Master is bending is she? I do so love it when people go mad because of me. It gives me this...euphoria that all things are possible.' Alucard cackled at the thought. He would so love to sneak on board that plane. 'I never met the Hellsing offspring yet. Would have if I kept myself...to myself!'

_*~flashback~*_

It didn't take Alucard very long to know that his master was with children. Yes, he knew about the twins, but he wasn't going to spoil the fun for Integral. This could be used to his advantage. He wanted out of the bounds the Hellsings have put on him. He was sick of being the Hellsing bloodline's pet and being at one place for so long drove Alucard insane. If he can get any madder than he already was. He loved Integral like a daughter, really he did! 'But I realize now that I love my freedom more,' he thought. 

Moreover, Alucard got his chance when Integral got into an accident.

_*~end flashback~*_

'Maybe I will go there after all…' he thought.

Ceras was quite confused about what her superior said, but she was excited to go to another country as well. 'I'm sure it's just something the other soldiers don't want to do so they are dumping it on me.' She went into her room and drank her medical blood down. Ceras isn't a true no life king, at least not yet. She hasn't drunken the blood of her master and refused to for some reason. She has changed a bit; she'll drink her blood without complaint even though she truly dislikes it. Ceras has also grown stronger mentally and physically these past years. Yawning a bit, she gets ready for tomorrow.

_*~Iscariot Group, Georgia~*_

Alexander Anderson sighed with frustration. They have been looking for days for the two brats. Anderson, Yumiko and Heinkel targeted it down to a small town near the Atlantic coast. It was a matter of time now before they were theirs. 'Maxwell had better appreciate this. I can't believe I'm being used like this.' Heinkel walks into the room Alexander is occupying.

"Anderson, when shall we go in for the kill? We found the two brat's location."

Anderson just smiled and replied, "Tomorrow night."

________________________________________________________________

Sorry that the chapter is extremely short. It will be longer in chapter five, I promise!


End file.
